


The Beauty of a Soul

by DeathCrowned



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Horror, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, I am honestly gay for these two, Love, M/M, Nobody can tell me otherwise, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reaper76 - Freeform, Sexual Content, Tentacles, True Love, Well not all the time, Wraith, also gabriel reyes is the hottest papi in town, and I'm not even male, and i love them so much, and soldier 76 is literally the whitest person to ever exist, angsty papi shows his appreciation for angsty dad, but just let me tell you how much I appreciate these two totally bland characters, jack morrison is perfect and beautiful, most tags right now are useless, or rather tendrils, phew is it hot in here or is it just me, reaper is like some 12 year old's first oc, remember people, smoke, soul play, they don't use condoms here but just reminding you all to have safe sex, they're so gay, use condoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathCrowned/pseuds/DeathCrowned
Summary: Old age never really took Jack's beauty away from him.Gabriel shows Jack that souls aren't just food, and can be used for other more... interesting things.





	

Old age never really took Jack's beauty away from him.

Reaper was sprawled out on the bed, muscular arms holding onto the figure that lay on him. Brown eyes silently watched over the man sleeping soundly on top of him, and despite the monstrous appearance the wraith had, the smile that was plastered on his face was no less obvious and no less loving.

A smoky dark skinned hand made its way towards the sleeping man, tendrils whisking around it in an almost serene way as it gently caressed his cheek, the smile never quite leaving Reaper's face.

Yes, Jack was absolutely beautiful.

With skin pale from lack of sunlight, snowy white locks that had once been blonde, and glazed over light blue eyes that were currently closed, the man was simply perfect. Long, full eyelashes ghosted over the skin right under his closed eyelids and fluttered ever so lightly as his eyes opened due to Reaper's breath gently skimming over them.

"Good morning, mi sol."

Jack's lips quirked up drowsily, and he pressed himself closer almost affectionately.

"Mm... Mornin', babe."

Gabriel lifted his lover from his chest, placing him back down on it after so that he was seated on top of him, cradling the other's hips. The sleepy man let himself be maneuvered around, only muttering a quiet complaint, and flopped back down on the other, his face buried into Gabriel's neck.

"As much as I love watching you sleep, cariño, I'm also starving. So unless you don't mind me having _you_ for breakfast, I suggest you wake up."

A low rumble sounded from the male lying on him as he was once again seated. Gabriel would be lying if he said that Jack's disheveled look and messy hair didn't turn him on and he was honestly not against some morning loving before making some breakfast for the two of them. The wraith sat up as well, Jack nearly falling over from the sudden movement and mumbling quietly in annoyance as Gabe snickered.

His complaints were interrupted as a hand softly grabbed his chin, pulling him closer and into an affectionate kiss. Gabriel only pulled away when the other required air and reveled in the flush on Jack's face.

"I know you're grinning like an idiot, stop it."

Reaper couldn't keep the laugh in and his white haired lover frowned at him, though no real anger was present, only slight frustration.

"You have no idea how fuckable you look right now, Jackie."

The comment caused the addressed male to blush furiously and he shoved Gabe playfully. Grabbing hold of Jack's wrists, Gabriel flopped the two around, one hand pinning down and holding both of the vigilante's arms above his head.

"Gabe, you were hun--"

Jack was silenced by smoky lips pressing against his, his mouth opening slightly in surprise and allowing the smoke to flood into it. He was used to this by now and accepting the feeling of the tendrils making their way into his mouth was the only way to get rid of the uncomfortable feeling of almost choking.

Once again, Gabriel pulled away only when he knew Jack needed to breathe, the smoke evaporating instantly. The white haired male was left panting and short of breath, quiet breaths leaving plump lips and pale cheeks painted a beautiful crimson.

"Eres muy lindo, mi amor."

The blush only grew, his face heating up at Gabriel's comment. Jack knew enough Spanish to understand what had been said to him and he simply loved it when Gabe spoke Spanish to him.

"Te amo, Gabriel."

Jack's blindness did not keep him from smiling, knowing that the wraith was smiling as well, so that's what he did, pushing against the hold on his wrists so that he could hold his love.

"Mi cielo, would you like to try something new?"

The ivory haired male stared at Gabriel with a confused look on his face. The years Jack had been together with him had been full of surprises, both in bed and out. But this was the first time in a while the Hispanic male had offered to try something new.

"Sure, babe. What is it?"  
"Hmm... This may feel strange at first but you know that I would never hurt you."

Jack's wrists were released and an instant his arms were around Gabriel's neck, pulling himself up and closer to the other as well as breathing in his scent. He nibbled on his neck before allowing himself to fall back down, his arms not leaving their place around his lover's neck.

Jack felt a pull at something inside him, his chest constricting as it tried to keep whatever it was from leaving his body. Gabriel leaned closer, pressing his lips to Jack's to tell the man that it was alright. To trust him. It wasn't easy for him, but eventually he managed to stop his body from rejecting Gabriel's pull and as he felt something leave him, he gasped quietly, unsure of what had just happened.

"I'm somewhat sad you can't see it, your soul is incredibly beautiful... Just like you."

Jack's soul was currently nestled in between Reaper's hands, his fingers ghosting over the orb almost cautiously. His soul's only solid part was jet black, but the smoke that enveloped it was unlike anything that Gabriel had ever seen. It was a bright blue color like that which his eyes had once been, littered with white specks that reminded him of snow.

"G-Gabe, is this what y-- ah!"

Jack was interrupted mid sentence by a loud moan caused by a rather rough squeeze on his soul and his back arched, his hands moving to grasp at the blankets to attempt to steady himself. He could feel the wraith's lustful look directed towards him and the blush that had at last left his face was back.

"Mi sol, mi cielo... You're simply perfect, Jack."

The snowy haired male flushed even more if it was possible and realized that his member that was currently inside his boxers had grown to a full erection, so he pressed his legs together in an attempt to hide it, slightly embarrassed. He heard Gabriel click his tongue quietly and gently spread Jack's legs with one hand, moving between them so he couldn't hide it again.

"G-Gabe, this is wei-- hn?!"

Gabriel watched happily as Jack's back rose from the bed once more, toes curling and eyes closing. His soldier's breaths left him in aroused pants and Reaper lovingly pulled down Jack's boxers, licking his lips at the sight. The organ that stood proudly before him was a lovely shade of light pink that grew darker the closer it got to the head, every single little moan the other made causing it to wiggle slightly. A generous amount of gorgeous white curls could be seen just above the base and Gabriel often had to keep himself from teasing the other about how cute it was.

"You turn me on so much right now, Jackie. You're just too cute."

Jack shot a frustrated glare at Gabriel but said nothing in response. Damn it, he knew that Gabe knew how much he hated-- he could never really hate anything his lover called or did to him-- to be called cute!

Reaper materialized a tendril from his back, and gingerly placed Jack's soul on it, having it occasionally give the orb a gentle squeeze and relishing in the quiet moans it emitted from his gorgeous lover. He smirked, knowing that Jack could sense it and before the man could comment about it, he pressed three fingers against his lips.

"The lube is right on-- f-fuck!-- the night desk, G-Gabe. Seriously."  
"I'll use it, don't worry, just let me see you work your pretty little lips, cariño."

Jack rolled his eyes but parted his lips to let Gabe's fingers into his mouth, his cheeks red in embarrassment as he swirled his tongue around the digits, coating them with saliva. Gabe took his fingers out of Jack's mouth with a loud pop and grinned mischievously at his lover's little grunt of disagreement that was quickly changed into a shaky gasp and a shudder as his soul was squeezed once again.

Jack released the covers he had still been holding on to once the opening of the lube bottle was heard and he looked off to the side shyly, eyes gazing emptily at the wall. Gabe was taking his sweet time though and Jack finally realized what his plan was. He wanted him to beg for it.

"Honestly, Gabe..."  
"What is it, mi amor?"  
"Stop pretending to be innocent... Hurry up already."

Gabriel chuckled and slid one hand down to Jack's bottom, a wicked smile on his lips as the white haired male impatiently pressed against the finger that had made its way to gently circle his entrance.

"Gabe, I fucking swear... Please just fuck me already before I lose my god damn mind."

The wraith hummed in contemplation, but deemed it enough, at least for now, and shoved a finger inside roughly at the same time the tendril wrapped around the soul tightly. Jack nearly fucking yelled because of that but managed to hold it in, glaring in irritation as well as frustration at his little shit of a boyfriend.

A second finger joined the first after a few seconds, and Jack bit his lip to keep himself from making sounds as Gabriel began to move around inside him. Gabriel furrowed his brows and scoffed, his fingers swirling around and searching for the place he knew would make Jack moan again. He loved the noises his love would make and he wasn't about to just up and let Jack quiet himself down.

He knew as soon as he found it because of Jack's loud gasp and his attempt at escaping the feeling. It was too much right now, the push to his prostate nearly drove him over the edge and he didn't want to come just yet. Gabriel had another idea though and grinned as he pulled his own boxers down, his member springing free from the confines of the fabric. It was the same color as his visible skin, the tip tinged a dark red and beads of precum forming at his slit. Gabriel pulled his fingers out of Jack's entrance and reached over to grab the lube, generously spreading it on his member then gently coaxeing it into Jack's warm walls.

Jack just knew that Gabe was looking at him all innocently, pretending not to notice the slightly annoyed look on Jack's face. He was planning on complaining, but instead, he was cut off by a loud and unexpected moan as Gabriel thrust particularly roughly into him. Jack slowly moved his hands to grab onto Gabe's for leverage and he blushed furiously.

"Ugh... Gabe--"

Jack paused to harshly bite down on his lip, almost drawing blood, as his prostate was shoved against in a somewhat animalistic way and the smoke appendage around his soul squeezed particularly hard and caused him to ejaculate all over his chest and lower abdomen with a muffled grunt that turned into a quiet moan. The sudden squeeze around his member pushed Reaper over the edge and he painted Jack's insides white with his seed. His hands slid down Gabriel's arms and fell next to his own body, his chest heaving up and down with quick, short pants.

"That... That was amazing."

He felt Gabriel's gaze on him, red glowing eyes examining the white haired male's flushed body and trailing his finger from abused lips to the semen covered belly button. Jack's face heated up self-consciously at the loving hum the other man directed towards him but he didn't try to stop the other. The brunette leaned closer, rough lips pressing against plump ones in a tender peck before pulling away again. He licked his lips and grinned, knowing that despite Jack being blind, he'd still be able to sense Gabe's grin.

"Te amo. Cariño, lo eres todo para mi."  
"I love you too, Gabe."

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Cariño - babe, sweetheart  
> Mi sol - my sun  
> Mi cielo - my sky  
> Mi amor - my love  
> Te amo - I love you  
> Eres muy lindo - you're so/very pretty/handsome  
> Cariño, lo eres todo para mi - babe, you're my everything
> 
> A/N: Overwatch belongs to Jeff Kaplan and his team, this is purely to fulfill my fantasies and I do not claim to own any characters used in this fanfic.
> 
> But tbh I can't believe nobody did a fanfic about soul play yet????


End file.
